Brelyna Maryon
|Base ID = }} Brelyna Maryon is a Dunmer apprentice at the College of Winterhold, in Winterhold. She is relationship in love with Crown Prince Claudius Septim, which Claudius becoming the Daedric Prince Boethiah. Background She is involved in two of the first quests for the college, Brelyna becomes a candidate for marriage and a possible follower after the Dragonborn assists her with an experiment. She resides in the Hall of Attainment, where she has her quarters. Personality Brelyna is a somewhat introverted yet diligent student of the mage arts. Though not as skilled as J'zargo, she is more than capable and is touted as having natural talent, even though she is a bit clumsy with her spells. Having come from a place where expectations were very high for her as a descendant of a line of powerful Telvanni mages, Brelyna enjoys the lack of expectations or peer pressure, and gladly focuses on studying at the College at a pace that she is comfortable with. When first spoken to, Brelyna may come across as brusque and unsociable due to her disdain with constant questioning, assuming that the Dragonborn will do the same. She will however quickly apologize and politely introduce herself when they prove otherwise. Afterwards, she is often polite when spoken to, if a bit shy. Brelyna is not fond of talking about herself, particularly her race, but if inquired about the Dunmer's history to Winterhold she will explain that many elves visited the College over the years. She also seems to have an innate fondness for reading books, and can often be found doing so wherever she may be. Interactions First Lessons Brelyna participates in the Dragonborn's Ward lessons at the college. Along with J'zargo and Onmund, she underestimates the necessity of practicing caution when casting spells. Under Saarthal After the Dragonborn's first lessons at the college, Brelyna accompanies the group to Saarthal, where Arniel Gane conducts research regarding several relics found there. Tolfdir assigns her with the task of detecting magical wards. Brelyna's Practice Brelyna requires assistance with practicing a new spell. The Dragonborn can agree to be the target of her spell. When cast, the first spell turns their vision green. Brelyna then comments that they look "a little green". Wait for 5 hours, sleep, or finish other quests until the effect wears off, then return to Brelyna. Attempts with the second spell turn the Dragonborn into several animals. Once Brelyna manages to restore her subject's usual form, she will speak to the player and the quest will complete, unlocking her ability as a follower. Marriage After the Dragonborn completes the quest Brelyna's Practice, Brelyna becomes a marriage prospect and will offer that option during conversation if the Dragonborn is wearing the Amulet of Mara. Follower If the Dragonborn helps Brelyna experiment with her spells, she agrees to become a follower. She can be inducted into the Blades after arriving at Sky Haven Temple with Delphine and Esbern. Combat behavior Brelyna is able to deal a significant amount of damage with spells. Brelyna opens every fight with Oakflesh and uses Flames and Firebolt offensively. She also often summons Flame and Frost Atronachs to aid her in battles. Due to her low health pool, she cannot endure many attacks. Unable to be killed by opponents, she can be killed by the Dragonborn. Stealth As with most followers, when sneaking she waits for a cue to engage in combat, even refusing to attack an enemy that has engaged her specifically until the Dragonborn breaks stealth. As with all mages, her pathing can sometimes cause her to attack targets which have not been revealed yet. Also, her spells make noise when cast, rendering sneaking somewhat difficult with her along. This can be offset by giving her sneaking-enchanted gear and by choosing battles carefully. She can be instructed to wait, if a delicate situation arises. Equipment Although she equips any weapons or armor given to her, she seldom uses them above spells. Morality Brelyna disapproves of theft and becomes hostile toward the Dragonborn for doing so. She may also hire thugs to teach the Dragonborn a lesson if they steal from her. Quotes *''"I'm a mage, not a pawnbroker, you know."'' ―When asked to trade things. *''"Wow! That's impressive!"'' ―When near large interior zone of natural wonders or ancient architecture. *''"Look! An entrance to a Dwarven city! I've heard stories..."'' ―When near a Dwemer ruin. *''"A cave! I wonder what's down there."'' ―When near a cave. *''"I don't like where this is going."'' ―When nearing a boss zone. *''"You'll be alright on your own? Then I'll see you back at the College."'' ―When asked to part ways. Trivia *As with every follower, Brelyna carries a Hunting Bow. However, the Dragonborn cannot see it in her inventory so it cannot be removed, but she will still use other ranged weapons like staves and bows if those are given to her. She only uses the bow/staff when out of magicka. *When dismissed as a follower she will claim to return to the College of Winterhold, even when she has been married, made a steward, or inducted into the Blades. *She is the only apprentice to actually wear Apprentice Robes, whereas Onmund and J'zargo both wear Novice Robes. *Brelyna can often be observed studying a book outside of her quarters in the Hall of Attainment. It is plausible that it is the book she keeps in her inventory, Gods and Worship. *If married or made a steward and moved into a home with a bookshelf, Brelyna can often be found standing next to them whilst reading. *If asked about Ancano during the early stages of the College of Winterhold's questline, she will mention that she doesn't like how he stares at her, like, "He expects me to blow myself up or try to murder him," and that he makes her very uncomfortable. Bugs *If Brelyna dies as a follower, it is considered the same as killing her, and the quest "Rejoining the College" initiates. * Brelyna Maryon may not be able to be recruited after being sent home. When spoken to, she responds with generic dialogue and gives no speech options. Being expelled may cause her to interact this way. Killing her and resurrecting via console commands doesn't help. *She may say she will return to the College of Winterhold, but she does not. It may be that she dies on the trip. * During a wedding with Brelyna, she may disappear. **Solution: Sleeping and returning to the Temple of Mara may cause her to reappear, walking around the chapel's altar. The marriage ensues normally if dialogue is initiated with her. * Sometimes, when Brelyna casts her spell, the Dragonborn may become invisible. * Brelyna may not give the option to marry her. * If married to Brelyna, she may not give the option to make a homecooked meal for the Dragonborn. There is no way of fixing this. Appearances * de:Brelyna Maryon es:Brelyna Maryon fr:Brelyna Maryon pl:Brelyna Maryon ru:Брелина Марион uk:Бреліна Маріон